


Dress Code

by thinlizzy2



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Lingerie, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sharing Clothes, Strip Tease, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:31:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: Seeing Amy in her new sergeant's uniform has a strong effect on Rosa.  Seeing her out of her uniform does as well.





	Dress Code

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanveil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/gifts).



It felt odd to be back in uniform. 

 

Amy Santiago had started off as a beat cop, years ago, but as a classic overachiever she had moved up through the ranks pretty quickly. And so she’d been upstairs and wearing her street clothes with almost record speed. She was thrilled with her new role as sergeant of course, but wearing navy blues again made her feel a bit like she’d gone back in time. It was hard to know what to make of the image in the mirror. 

 

Rosa, however, had no such reservations. 

 

 _”Hot”,_ had been her lover’s rather succinct judgement when Amy had modeled her new apparel that morning. And then she’d made Amy twirl and twist, spin and bend over, all with a little half-smile that had made Amy feel much closer to naked than uniformed.

 

“Is this a thing for you?” Amy had asked the question while pinning Rosa up against the wall and kissing her neck perhaps a little too roughly. She knew she could only take the upper hand because Rosa was allowing it; matters of rank aside, Rosa was by far the physically stronger woman. But taking her turn to dominate was still good fun and the thrill of being newly out and open about their relationship meant that the temptation to leave marks was sometimes irresistible. “You like ladies in blue?” 

 

Rosa grabbed her ass through her regulation trousers. “I do. But I also have a couple of suggestions.” 

 

Amy was _very_ good at taking suggestions. She listened carefully, waited until Rosa had left for work, and then quickly set out to do just that. 

 

Getting through the day had been a challenge, to say the least. She’d never been so aware of fabric in her life, of the way it moved against her skin, of the places it constrained her, of the subtle sound of the layers moving against each other. She was certain than none of her uniformed officers had any idea; none of them could have guessed that their new supervisor was caught up in thoughts about her apparel for most of the day. Still, when she looked out of her office window at that sea of navy she couldn’t help but wonder if any of them had a similar secret. 

 

Rosa was already home when Amy got there. Amy found her standing at the sink doing dishes, and she couldn’t help but smile at their still-new domesticity. “Look at you, being all June Cleaver." She kissed Rosa on the back of her neck and slipped her arms around the other woman’s waist for a hug. “How was your day?” 

 

Rosa grunted. “It was a day. If anyone asks, you have no idea how Hitchcock ended up with a nail file embedded in his thigh but you’re certain I wasn’t involved.” She set the last of the mugs in the draining rack and turned around in Amy’s arms to return the embrace. Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch as she slid her hands down Amy's sides. “Holy shit.” She studied her girlfriend's face intently. “You really did it, didn’t you?” 

 

“I don’t know what you mean, sweetheart.” Amy smiled beatifically. “I just went to work. All day. In my uniform. And... other things.” 

 

Rosa grabbed two handful of Amy’s shirt, pulling it roughly from her waistband. “Show me”, she commanded. 

 

Amy pushed her away playfully. “All in good time." She smoothed her uniform back down. "Don’t you want a show?” 

 

Rosa dragged a kitchen chair to the middle of the room. She kicked off her pants and underwear before sitting down, spreading her legs wide and resting both hands on her naked upper thighs in anticipation. “Go”, she commanded. Amy inhaled sharply. While it wasn’t quite the same as touching Rosa herself, watching the other woman getting herself off was still one of her very favorite things to do. 

 

Amy undid her tie, and tossed it burlesque-style to Rosa, who dropped it onto the table with an expression that suggested that so far she wasn't exactly overwhelmed by the eroticism. That was fine with Amy; she liked a slow-build. She also quickly removed her shoes and laid them off to the side. She wasn’t exactly experienced in performing stripteases or anything, but she knew enough to be aware that nothing killed the mood more than watching a stripper struggling to get her pants off over an unwieldy pair of boots. 

 

“Boo!” Rosa was scowling. “Get to the good part!” 

 

“Be patient”, Amy chided her. “Or I’ll go _extra slow_.” She deliberately took an unnecessarily long time with her top three buttons, humming to herself like she was distracted and might not even remember to get undressed at all. Rosa rolled her eyes but stayed silent, which Amy knew was as close to contrition as she was likely to get. So she took mercy on her lover and finally pulled her shirt up over her head. 

 

Rosa actually gasped. 

 

Amy smiled seductively at her. “Do you like it?” It had been a strange sensation all day long, feeling the scratchiness of the lace under her professional rayon-blend uniform top and being constantly aware of the hard boning of the corset holding her breasts in place instead of her usual sensible cotton bras. At times, she had felt like the bright red fabric must have been shining through the darker top layer of her clothes, letting everyone know her naughty little kink. But it had all been worth it for the look on Rosa’s face. 

 

“All day?” Rosa sounded just the slightest bit breathless, and it was still such a thrill for Amy to know she was the only person who could do that to her. “You wore that all day? Did the lace rub against your nipples? Did it make them hard?” Rosa’s fingers slid to her own pussy as she spoke. Amy watch her stroke her clit, just gentle little touches to get herself warmed up. She had to admit she was feeling a bit breathless herself. 

 

“It chafed”, Amy admitted. She moved closer, keeping her breasts just out of Rosa’s reach but letting her see how sensitive her nipples were after a day of confinement in the bustier. “But I did it for you.” There was another sharp intake of breath from Rosa, and her fingers slid deeper into the space between her legs. 

 

“There’s more”, Amy promised. “Watch.” 

 

She tugged off her socks, which turned out to be almost as awkward as trying to get shoes off. But Rosa wasn’t complaining anymore, especially when she saw her first glimpse of Amy’s fishnet stockings. Amy took Rosa’s free hand and placed it on her own clothed thigh, straddling her legs and letting her feel another of her secret treats through the heavy wool. “I’m wearing garters”, she whispered. “And since I love you very much, I’m going to let you pull them off with your teeth later.” 

 

Rosa hissed like a frustrated animal. “Fuck _later_. No time like the present”. She pulled so hard at Amy’s belt that for a second the newly-promoted sergeant imagined having to explain to the Distributing Department why she needed a new buckle after only a day of wear. But Rosa managed to get it off with no permanent damage, and then she tugged sharply at Amy’s trousers, pulling them to her knees. Amy would have sworn the noise she made when she uncovered her final surprise was an actual _growl_ of lust. 

 

“This...”, Rosa whispered, her fingers stroking the dark garment. “This is just... genius.” 

 

Amy had never worn the black leather panties before. They were Rosa’s own and Amy had only even seen them on a couple of special occasions. On the whole, Rosa preferred seeing sexy underwear to wearing it. But Amy had been unable to resist and it seemed that her instincts had definitely been good. Rosa looked genuinely shocked with lust. 

 

“They’re tight”, Amy informed her, trying to keep her voice steady. She stepped out of her pants entirely and stood over Rosa, clad only in lingerie. Rosa was only one size smaller than she was, but it definitely made a difference where leather underwear was concerned. She traced the outline of the gusset with her thumbs, and then lowered herself fully into Rosa’s lap. “I wonder if you can even get a finger in. 

 

She gave a shuddering cry as Rosa did just that, taking her hand off of herself so she could slide her long slick index finger around the crotch of the panties and then deep into Amy’s aching cunt. Amy sighed and swiveled her hips, secretly begging Rosa to move further, but it seemed like her lover was more interested in setting the pace herself for now. 

 

“You’re right”, Rosa breathed. “Tight.” She added a second finger and Amy moaned shamelessly. “Hot, too. Was your pussy hot for me all day long, when you were wearing my panties?” 

 

“Uh-huh. It was” It might not have been first-class dirty talk, but it was the best that Amy could manage when Rosa began to twist her fingers inside her. She pushed the gusset of the panties aside, and Amy sought to help her by undoing the ties. But Rosa stopped her with a barked order to keep them on, and Amy obeyed helplessly, unable to do anything but grind herself against Rosa’s hand. She heard herself desperately begging for more, even as Rosa added a third finger and then a fourth. Her other hand roamed wildly over Amy’s body, toying with her garters and pinching a lace-covered nipple or squeezing her ass through her own leather briefs. Amy’s gasps and groans turned to screams as Rosa’s thumb finally found her clit, and then she was coming on Rosa’s hand, inside Rosa’s own panties, all she could think was that her lover had been very, very right. 

 

This had been absolutely genius. 

 

She just took a brief moment to catch her breath and then she slid from Rosa’s lap to the floor, parting Rosa’s legs and drinking in the sight of her gorgeous pink pussy, already wet and swollen and ready for her. She spread Rosa’s lips with her fingers and then fixed her mouth against her clit, kissing it softly as she slid her tongue deep inside. If Amy had all the time in the world, she would happily take hours to do just this - take Rosa in little tiny tastes, higher and higher, until she finally came undone. But Rosa had never been one for passivity or gentleness and soon she was working at herself frantically with both hands as Amy ate her hungrily, nibbling and even biting while Rosa rode her face. Rosa’s thighs clenched around Amy’s head as she came; her heels dug painfully into Amy’s back. But Amy didn’t stop licking until the very last of the tremors had ended and Rosa’s body fell still under her hands, suddenly soft and finally sated. 

 

“So”, Amy began. She licked her lips, savoring Rosa’s taste. “That’s a yes on the uniform then?” 

 

Rosa chuckled. “I’d say it’s a yes all around.” She pulled Amy up for a kiss that was returned with great enthusiasm. “You’re my favorite sergeant; do you know that? I mean, Terry’s great and all, but he’s never made me come like that.” 

 

Amy sniffed with fake indignation and then giggled as she cuddled in against Rosa's shoulder. “I should hope not. Gina would be devastated. And it would make it would make things really awkward at the precinct if I had to kill Terry. Although, there would be some very unique paperwork to do afterward and it _would_ create a job opening upstairs, so-” 

 

"Enough work talk." Rosa got to her feet and headed towards the bedroom, tugging on Amy’s arm to pull her along. "We've got better things to do."

 

Amy laughed and followed, even as she protested. “You can’t seriously want to go again so soon! We’ve got all night!”

 

“And we’re going to need it.” Rosa gave Amy a sudden smile that made her body respond in all kinds of ways which indicated it might actually be up for round two sooner than anticipated. “But first things first.” 

 

“What do you mean?”, Amy asked. 

 

“We need to pick out what you’re going to wear tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for humanveil for Femslash After Dark 2018. Thanks for the great prompts and I hope you enjoy your fic!


End file.
